


Nobody, No, Nobody But Me

by wirewrappedlily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: I am allowed to live in the illusion, It's a move that TV spies do, M/M, Trope is trope-y, be happy that the original of this fic didn't make it past my brain, everyone died, in the original, let me be crazy, really you can't get much crazier than Root without Things getting Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch had suspected that Reese would kiss like he fought: thoroughly, naturally, and with an ardency that was unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody, No, Nobody But Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic is short. Sorry. Hope you enjoy, lovelies.

Finch had suspected that Reese would kiss like he fought: thoroughly, naturally, and with an ardency that was unstoppable. He was a giving man, Finch knew; a forgiving one, as well. But Finch hadn't expected him to kiss like that softness that was at the heart of John Reese. John was kissing him to protect him, Finch knew. There were Research agents swarming the streets around the Library, and Finch had made the fatal mistake of coming out into the open with them. Covered by the taller, broader figure of Reese, he could, with any luck, be safe until prying eyes dismissed them as lovers on a stroll with their dog. Bear was staring up at them with a doggy grin on his face, and Finch could feel Reese smiling into the kiss. 

"Focus on me, Finch." Reese murmured, leaning their foreheads together while Finch realized he needed to breathe. "Or am I really so bad a kisser?" 

Finch opened his mouth to assure him that it was not that Reese was in any way a bad kisser when Reese pulled them back in again, licking into Finch's mouth as though asking for permission. Finch tried to remind himself not to drop Bear's lead as he reached up and gripped onto Reese's biceps, his world spinning off its axis and taking him, dizzily, with it. 

Reese took Finch's weight without missing a beat, keeping them half-turned towards each other and wrapped up around each other as they walked away from the Library. Finch kept tight hold of Reese, even when they'd reached a place Reese deemed safe. In part because his head was still spinning, and in part because he'd been quietly aching in ways he couldn't explain towards his ward, Finch wanted to keep close, to be caught up in the softness of Reese. 

And to Finch's utter lack of surprise: Reese beamed joy as he obliged.


End file.
